The Kool Kats of the Manor
Episode 1 "The New Kats" Morning on the manor finds a group of 13 wild meerkats charging towreds the Eagles' sleeping burrow. The Eagles are up and about going on with their morning duties. This new group formed about 3 weeks ago. They are led by Eagle Owl, from the Starsky and Juno, From the Whiskers. As soon as they spot the Eagles the wild group panics and splits in two. 2 days later, 5 familiar meerkats are spotted at an abandoned burrow. This burrow is 1 mile from the Eagles' sleeping den, where the wild group seen 2 days ago spit. It soon becomes clear this is 1 half of the wild group. Now called Kool Kats the group is doing well. Dominant female Cheetra proudly watches over them. Her brother Mr Jack is the dominant male. Now that there is a clear line of leadership Cheetra needs to be radio callared. The reserchers quickly atach a callar.As she returns to the group, Cheetra aserts her domince.With her in place as leader the Kool Kats can look forward to good times ahead. Next Time on The Kool Kats of the Manor There's troube at the Eagles when they are caught in enemy terratoy. and Cheetra's sister might get into some deep trouble. Episode 2 "Lessons Learned" This morning only Cheetra is awake at the Kool Kats' burrow. She soon gets tired of waiting and goes below ground to wake the others. After all Cheetra knows that there is a desert full of tasty treats waiting to be discovered. The Kool Kats have not had food for 3 days After yesterday's events Cheetra is hungry and eardable. In fact the group is so hungry that they don't even bother clearling the burrow. While the rest of the group warms up Cheetra paws at the ground and makes lead calls. The Kool Kats head out in search of breakfast Their rivals the Eagles are raiding their land. Juno has found a tasty grub for himself. Eagle Owl wants a grub too. She has her eyes on Juno's grub.While they fight over the grub Dove spots something. It's the Kool Kats preparing for a fight. Cheetra leads the atack. Juno calls for his family to retreat. He leads them to a small bolt hole. Cheetra pushes her way in. She locks on to Eagle Owl. After a long time Eagle Owl breaks free and runs for her life The victorious and well fed Kool Kats have found the perfect place to spend the night. It's getting late. Everyone goes to bed. The next morning Cheetra's sister Amari is first up. She had her first litter of pups over night. Cheetra is next up. Amari decides to show her what she's done. She goes below ground. Cheetra follows her. When Everyone is up Pups, one of the young males is left to babysit. The Kool Kats' first stop is a nearby water troff. It is not part of their range. The Kool Kats traveled 5 miles to get here with good reson. There's lots of food to eat. After getting some food. Amari heads home. She's eager to check on her pups and feed them. As night draws in, Amari and Pups are at the burrow waiting for the group to return. They stay up late. It pays off. Just after dark the group returns. Episode 3 "Man Trouble" Morning at the Eagles' burrow finds Juno and his males leaving the burrow on their own. An hour later Eagle Owl and her sisters wake..An hour later there's no sighn of the males. The Kool Kats are dealing with other male problems. Vince, a Jaxx rover is hanging around. He's watching Cheetra. She's looking for a mate too. She fallows Vince to a bolt hole where no one can see them. Back at the Kool Kats, Amari has takes charge. She's led the group home early so she can spend the afternoon with her pups. They emerged for the first time today. Big Mac and Double Stack are playful. Their sister Lady joins the adults to be fed and groomed. It's the next morning. Cheetra has returned to the burrow. She's not alone. Vince is with her and he has made it clear He's not going anywhare without a fight. As soon as Mr. Jack emerges Vince atacks him. 15 long minutes later Mr. Jack gives up. He is in a lot of pain. He moves to the edge of the group. All of the subordnants gather around him. At the Eagles things are about to change.a lone male has entered the group. It's not Juno, but it's his cousin Wollow. After loseing dominance to his cousin Rufus at the Lazuli Wollow suffered a rare male eviction. Now he's looking for a new group to call home. With no males in his way Wollow walks right up to Eagle Owl.A group of Commanndo rovers is watching. Everest leads an atack on Wollow. His 3 brothers fallow him. Wollow has to make a choice. Fight against Everest or run. He runs. Everest watches as Wollow departs. That was the quickest take over in manor history. Eagle Owl Can't help herself. She goas with Everest With 2 new dominant males on the manor there's no telling what the future holds. Episode 4 "Two Halves Meet Again" The Kool Kats are up early.Vince is aserting his domince over over other rmales. As the grouo heads out, Spots a young male has found breakfast a tasty millipede.The group has no idea they are going to see some familliar faces today. 1\3 mile away some long lost meerkats apear.it's the other half of the wild group. At this point, there will be no happy family reunion of bliss. Lead by the dominant female, Loretta and dominant male Kuzzo they are nuw called the Warthog Mob. While Loretta has no feer, Kuzzo is weary.They go deep into Kool Kats Terratory. A massive rain storm is closing in. The group dashes for cover. The Kool Kats are forageing on Warthog land.They have also seen the storm coming. Cheetra finds a burrow . Vince smells somthing fimilliar. He just could'nt put his paw on it. He runs inside to get a closer sniff . The burrow smells of Jaxx, Vince's old family. But why? Vince remembers that he had 3 other rovers with him before he mated with Cheetra. He's found them Spike the oldest male under Vince finds the couage to go meet Cheetra himself As soon as he finds her in another chamber he grooms her. He seems intent on mating with her. Just as the couple settle down, Vince comes in and spoils the party. Spike might be from Vince's former family, but that does not mean he can mate with Cheetra Whwn Vince aproaches the couple, Spike bites him on his nose. Spike takes Cheetra to a new chamber to keep her away from Vince. To insure privacy, Spike digs until the entrince he used collapeses. The next morning, Vince is first up. The land around him smells of the Warthog Mob. He checks out theirr pantry. Yesterday's storm brought food to the desert. There is no reason to leave.Amari emerges with her pups. She lays down to give them milk.However, they are more interested in solid food. Cheetra and Spike emerge together. To Vince this is an insult. Spike realy needs to learn his place Even Mr. Jack knows Spike should be at the bottom of the social latter. Boost can't pass up a chance to mate. Amari is an easy target She goes with him Boost keeps Amari close to him. When she gets too far away, Boost rushes over and scent marks her Vince is too busy giving Mr. Jack a beating to notice Drawn to the fight, Boost leaves Amari Mr. Jack flees in fear along with Spots and Pups Double Stack tries to help but Pups carries him away. Category:Meerkat Shows